Raiding the Snake's Den
by HoeginzHero
Summary: Takes place after the events in my first story, "The Sting of Loss." Naruto and Neji must fight to save Sakura, who was captured by Orochimaru. Rated T for Violence and Gore. This is only my second fanfiction story, so please review.


Naruto: Raiding the Snake's Den

" Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" Naruto yelled, as he stumbled down the pitch black corridor.

" GEEEEEEGYHGYA!"

" What the heck was that?" Naruto stammered. Whatever unleashed the battle cry was close. A glimmer of light caught his eye, when he heard a big pop. Sticky liquid covered him from head to toe.

" That was close, Naruto. You can't run ahead, especially if you can't _see_." Naruto knew Neji was standing near him, but he couldn't tell where.

" Neji, what just happened?"

" That thing was about to bite your head off, then I blew him up with my chakra."

Naruto gulped, then ran his hand across his shirt. " This is never going to wash out."

" Never mind that Naruto, we must keep searching for Sakura."

" Just use your Byakugan and find her then."

Neji sighed. " I told you already, I can't see her. Her presence is being blocked by something."

It was only a couple of days ago that Naruto had awoken in the Konoha hospital. After he had remembered his fight to the death with Daichi, and Orochimaru taking Sakura, the fifth Hokage instructed him on his next mission.

" Naruto, you and Neji will be leaving immediately to get Sakura back. Kakashi will lend you Pakkun to follow her scent, but he can't go with you. Shikamaru should almost be done with his mission. I'll send him immediately after his return."

Naruto had led them to the village hidden in the stone, and Pakkun took over from there.

" We are only a couple hours away from her, so lets go," he said plainly.

When they had reached the end of the scent, they were at the entrance to a dark tunnel. Pakkun had started to tremble.

" Well, I can see I'm not needed anymore. Bye!" POOF! The little ninja dog disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

Neji had closed his eyes. " Byakugan!" His eye's flew open, and it felt like they could see your soul. They were white, and his veins were visible near them.

" Sakura, where are you?" Naruto had shouted as he charged into the pitch black.

" Naruto, STOP! You'll get yourself killed!" He plunged into the darkness after him, his yells echoing off of the walls.

Naruto had been oblivious to the cries when the monster had jumped him, and Neji saved him.

Now, as they continued their search, he let Neji lead the way.

" Naruto, there is a small army of those creatures dead ahead. Prepare yourself."

Naruto clenched his fist. He had to get through them to get to Sakura. " I have a plan Neji. Give me back up if I need it."

He charged forward, in the direction of the monsters.

" AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Naruto unleashed his battle cry, making sure he got all of their attention. He felt hundreds of sharp teeth pierce his skin at once.

As he fell to the ground, he said, " Lets shed some light on this place." Naruto's clone exploded into a solar flare, unleashing a painfully bright blast of light upon the hallway.

The monsters clawed at their eyes frantically, trying to stop the pain. They looked like rabid penguins, with rows and rows of teeth. Four claws hung at the end of each of their stumpy arms. At 3 feet tall, they scared the crap out of Naruto.

" 8 trigrams, 64 palms!" Neji unleashed a series of blows upon the small army, striking them again and again. Pops were coming from all direction, and goo mixed with guts sprayed the walls.

Naruto was just about to lose his lunch, when the solar flare's energy ran out. Darkness resumed, and for once, Naruto was grateful for it.

" Lets push onward Naruto."

Orochimaru sensed trouble approaching. He waited for a moment. Ah, yes. The nine tailed brat had shown up, as he expected. " Oh Sakura, a visitor is approaching for you. The one you call Naruto." In the darkness of her cell, he could hear a small laugh.

" Naruto's going to wipe the floor with you. He wont give up until he saves me."

Orochimaru was taken aback by such a remark. " I would hope so, that is exactly why I took you. I wanted to see how strong he has become. And once I have him and Sasuke, I'll have a limitless supply of vessels."

" You can't stop Naruto. Nobody can."

Orochimaru said flatly, " We shall see. I think I'll have my apprentices gauge his strength."

Naruto's eyes were just beginning to adapt to the darkness, when torches appeared on the walls.

Neji was concerned. " Orochimaru is expecting us," he stated flatly.

Boom! An explosion rang through Naruto's ears, as a combination of dust and dirt was thrown upon him.

Neji stared through the dust with his Byakugan, and saw a tall man, unleashing a fierce combination of hand signs.

" Thunder style: Hells storm!" A wave of electrical energy raced down the hallway towards Naruto. Neji shoved him aside, while simultaneously rotating. His chakra and the steady stream of thunder clashed in mid-air. Sparks flew as the forces raged against each other.

As Neji rotated, he mentally turned the chakra circling him into an attack. " Chakra release!"

He stopped spinning, and unleashed a ball of chakra to counter the strangers attack. His attack cut straight through the thunder, and ripped a hole through the stomach of his opponent.

Naruto couldn't comprehend what just happened. One minute he was searching for Sakura, and the next Neji was doing an amazing combination.

He bounded to his feet, and ran over to the lifeless corpse of the man. As he got closer, he could see the guy more clearly.

His clothes were all black, and he wore no headband, showing no signs of his origin.

As Naruto turned, he saw Neji running towards him.

" What are you…" was all he could get out before Neji tackled him. A thunder bolt flew a hairs breadth above their heads.

Neji flew back to his feet, and unleashed a series of blows at his opponent. The man blocked them effortlessly, and kicked Neji back a couple of feet.

" Did you think you could defeat me, Yagara Subashi, so easily? Substitution jutsu takes little effort for a ninja of my level."

Neji carefully assessed his opponent's skill level. " Naruto, behind you to the left is a door. Take it, and keep searching for Sakura.

Naruto shook his head. " No way Neji. I'm not leaving you here with Mr. Thunder over there."

" We don't have time. If Orochimaru kills Sakura, we'll be losing a valuable medic ninja for our village. NOW GO!"

Naruto begrudgingly turned his back, and disappeared through the door. " I have to think of the task at hand. Besides, Neji's a genius.

Neji faced down Yagara. " So you're from the Subashi clan. I haven't heard of them, but I doubt their techniques are a match against that of the Hyuga clan."

Yagara didn't bat an eye. " I thought I recognized that rotation of yours. I know very well the capacity of the Hyuga clan's abilities."

Yagara shifted his feet. " Let's test the ability of your clan."

As Naruto continued through the doors, he felt as if he was being watched. He completed a series of handsigns as he approached the next door. Naruto ran back about fifteen feet, and layed on the ground covering his head.

" Why do I have to open it?" complained the clone. " Just shut up, and do it."

Sweat stung Naruto's eyes, as he watched his clone examining the door. He wiped it away meaninglessly. The bead of sweat fell towards the floor, but shattered the second it touched the ground. When Naruto looked up, his clone's hand was frozen to the door.

Ice began creeping up the walls, as he noticed a sudden change of air temperature. Through the chattering of his teeth, he could just hear a voice chanting.

" Ice spear jutsu!" A pillar of ice flew past Naruto's ear, and through the spine of his clone.

Naruto touched his hand to his ear, and felt a warm substance residing there. Before him stood a man that resembled a gorilla. He was 8 feet tall, and at least 400 pounds.

" In the village hidden in the ice, it's customary for me to tell my name before I kill you. My name is Aisu, now prepare yourself!"

Naruto sighed. " Cuts right to the chase." Naruto performed the multi shadow clone jutsu, and stood confidently before Aisu.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I hope you don't plan on an easy fight. It's going to take more than a little ice to stop me."

With that, his clones threw themselves at Aisu.

Fists and Chakra collided, as Neji and Yagara exchanged blows. Neji couldn't believe how skilled his opponent was.

He feinted a kick at Yagara's leg, but launched a chakra filled hand at his enemy's chest.

Yagara moved to the side, managing to turn the attack into a glancing blow to the shoulder. As he fell towards the ground, he threw a fist into Neji's right leg. It sent Neji sprawling to the ground. A slight laugh escaped Yagara's lips.

" This match is over." The words escaped both of their lips at the same time.

" Using my gentle fist, I stopped your chakra flow completely, so I wouldn't be so confident," Neji said, with a smile.

Yagara stood up, and charged up electricity into his hands.

" Oh really, then why can I still do this? I built up a layer of electrons around my body, before the blow could affect me."

Neji tried to stand to avoid the increasing power of the attack. As he attempted to move, pain shot throughout his body, and an inhuman scream escaped his lips, his sanity wavering on the edge. " I forgot to mention," said Yagara, " with my electricity, I short circuited your body, making the part of your brain that controls pain go haywire. If you even attempt to blink, expect to feel the pain of a thousand deaths."

" If you think that pain will stop me, you are sadly mistaken." With that, Neji slowly rose to his feet. A wave of mind numbing pain flashed before his eyes, threatening to pull him down to his knees.

His teeth felt as if they would explode into a million fragments, they were clenched so hard.

" How do you still stand?" Yagara asked. " What drives you?"

Neji merely smiled. " I must protect those precious to me. And in order to do that, I must proceed." He took his usual combat position. " Shall we start again?"

" Gladly, Electro Shocker!" The energy gathered rushed toward Neji, in a graceful arc.

Diving to the side, Neji avoided the blast, and caught Yagara's eyes with his own. " Air Palm."

With a thrust of his hand, Neji unleashed a force of wind that collided with Yagara, catching him full on in the stomach. As Yagara's spine collided with the nearest wall, fear crept through him. The man he faced was used to pain, and it showed in his eyes. Yagara had merely seen a glimpse, and it left him shaken.

" Uzumaki Barrage!" Aisu felt a fist land on his lower jaw, sending him a foot or two off the ground. Naruto jumped from above and punched him in the back of the head.

He regretted it the second he did, with pain lancing up his arm. " You moose, you're like punching a brick!"

Aisu's beady eyes turned, and focused on Naruto. He unleashed a deep laugh. " You thought you could hurt me, you insect? Your attacking opportunity is over, but mine has only begun."

With uncharacteristic speed, his shoulder flew into Naruto, and crashed him into the nearest wall. As Aisu stepped back, he saw a small cloud of dust float from the spot where Naruto's body should be.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The energy escaped Naruto's arm, and formed into the shape of a toad. This was one Naruto had seen only once before.

The toad was built exactly like Aisu, just a foot shorter. He was summoned when Jiraya saved him from the Akatsuki.

" About time I got some fresh air." The vast creature turned and looked at Naruto. " You better keep out of my way kid, this could get messy."

With that, he vanished. Aisu's beady eyes searched the room, to no avail. A whisper of wind brushed past the lumbering behemoth, then a skyscraper crashed into his head at 100mph.

The impact he made as he hit the ground shook the cave to it's core.

" Whoa!" Naruto took a step back from his mysterious ally.

" There, that weakling wont give you anymore trouble." A wisp of smoke replaced him. As it did, the human boulder stirred.

Orochimaru stated, " Now, my dear, why don't we test your potential. Tsunade has trained you well, and you could be very valuable to my cause. Medic ninja are so far and few between, you see."

In response, she threw her right fist at his forehead. Orochimaru reflexively ducked, but crouched into a kick to the face. He was sent skidding back 10 yards, as Sakura plotted her next move carefully. A fight against a Sannin would not be easy, but she didn't have to win, just delay.

They paced in circles, with no one giving an inch. His mind still contained numbing pain, but he pushed it aside. Spiritually, he was one, and felt nothing but calm. Neji grinned. The exhilaration felt good. And it was time for his presence to be known.

" Play time's over. This next move will be my last." Neji said these words, and started gathering all of his chakra together.

" You say you know my clan, but you have no idea the abilities that I possess. Now, for the unveiling of my new jutsu."

" It's time to shut your mouth for good!" Yagara screamed, as lightning engulfed his entire body, cocooning him in power.

" THUNDER STYLE: DRAGON'S RAGE!" Every ounce of Yagara's power unleashed its self, flying down the narrow corridor at Neji. The massive blast blew holes threw the walls, and raged at Neji, as his feet started to circulate.

" I've added a spin to the classic rotation, copying Kiba's movements." He set a barrier of chakra around him, as he started spinning, faster and faster. The Dragon's rage collided with the barrier, and pushed Neji back.

A laugh unleashed from Yagara's mouth, and echoed throughout the corridor. Then he looked clearly at his surroundings. Neji corkscrewedthrough the air, with clearly visible chakra surrounding him. He drilled through the lightning as if it was a mere nuisance, and launched himself in Yagara's direction.

Neji's eardrums nearly cracked, as he slammed into his foes chest, and ripped from one side to the other. He saw the broken man crumple to his feet, his screams of agony fading to a whisper.

He brought himself gently to the ground, and looked around. Red was the only color visible on Neji, but he couldn't worry about it now. He needed to catch up with Naruto.

Pain as pure as fire unleashed throughout Neji's body as he passed through the doorway, his mental defenses against Yagara's previous attacks vanished. His sight wavered, as the sound of footsteps approached.

A flurry of kunai bit into Aisu's stirring flesh, as he got to his feet. Splotches of red appeared all around him, as he bled from 10 different spots.

" This is perfect," Aisu said, as he wiped a finger across a spot of blood. " I can finally summon _him _in a battle. I've never had this much trouble squashing my opponents."

Aisu pressed his hand to the ground. " Summoning Jutsu!"

A smoke screen enveloped the entire area, and Naruto quickly switched to defensive mode.

He just finished putting his plan into action, when teeth sharper than a knife ripped into his leg, and pulled him to the ground. The clone got a good look at his attacker. And he was frickin scared.

I don't know if you have ever fought a polar bear, but they aren't pushovers. And by that I mean that you couldn't push it over with a bulldozer. Good thing the clone was packing heat.

A fire bomb erupted from the clone's stomach, and scorched the bear in it's eyes. It swatted awkwardly around, and hit Aisu in the back of the head, knocking him off his feet.

Twenty clones dropped onto Aisu's back, attempting to hold him down, while the real Naruto danced with a creature that weighed a ton, at least. A paw swept towards Naruto's face, while he dove to the side. A gash emerged on his face, as he gathered up his chakra.

He knew he was insane, but he had to do it. He couldn't waste a Rasengan, even if it was against a monster that could devour his corpse in a matter of seconds.

Naruto closed his eyes to all of the world around him, to the pain on his face, to the trickle of his blood hitting the ground, and to the creature that was about to eat his face for breakfast.

He focused as much chakra as he physically could without losing a his leg to his right foot. If he added extra chakra then what his leg could handle, his leg would explode, leaving him with a bloody stump.

His foot hummed with power, as he charged at the beast, bellowing a gut wrenching battle cry. The bear dove head first towards Naruto's stomach, as he jumped straight up. He landed on his left foot, standing on the polar bears nose, while he swung his chakra filled foot towards the animal's face.

Power flooded out of his body through his foot, which connected with his foes face. A deafening snap sounded, as the bear crumpled to the ground, defeated.

" NOOOO! This is impossible!" Aisu cried, rage in his voice. " I am stronger than you, you are inferior."

Naruto's clones holding Aisu pulled him to his feet. Naruto looked towards Aisu, with anger in his eyes.

" I'm finishing this. Sakura needs me, so stay clear of my path. Or you will regret it."

His ears were reached by a laugh, as Aisu crashed both of his hands together, crushing three clones in the middle. He kicked one clone's head off, and snapped another's.

Naruto charged into the mosh pit, and grabbed a clone by his feet, and threw him like a spear, sending him torpedoing towards Aisu. He put his fists forward like Superman, and slammed into the giants right cheek, and sent him crashing to the ground.

As quickly as he could, Naruto dispelled his clones, and gathered in all of his energy to his right hand. A ball of blue, pure energy charged in his hand, as he charged towards the rising Aisu.

Ten feet from his target, a smile crossed its lips. " Fool, Blizzard Blast!"

Ice shot out of his hand, and a block clamped onto Naruto's right wrist. The weight dragged him to the ground, as freezing cold enveloped Naruto's senses. Control of the Rasengan faltered, as the ice continued spreading across his body.

The giant stood above him, with a knife of Ice in his hands.

" It's time to end this little charade!" His hands crushed down, and the dagger pierced Naruto's flesh. His eyes closed in a second of pain, and then… SNAP!

Heart racing, his eyes flew open. Aisu lay on the ground, a lifeless mound of flesh. Over him stood someone with a green vest, and a worried look on his face.

" Shikamaru! Am I glad to see you!" He smashed the frozen cast off his arm with a chakra-concentrated left hand.

" Don't move too much, you've been cut badly." Neji stood behind Naruto, and examined his wounds. " Lucky for you, Shikamaru snapped that freaks neck with his shadow before he pierced your heart.

Shikamaru stepped over the fallen warrior, and slipped something into Naruto's mouth. " Swallow it, it's a food pill. It'll replenish your energy, and will relieve the pain until we can get you to a doctor."

Naruto jumped to his feet, and noticed his wound closing already. " Don't worry about me, the fox's chakra will patch me up in no time." He started pacing forward. " But now it's time to complete our goal." Over his shoulder, he caught Shikamaru's eye. " Lead the way."

The blade whistled past her ear, as Sakura dove to the side, avoiding Orochimaru's kunai knife. A hiss passed his lips, as he threw another kunai knife at her.

Sakura mirrored his movements, and a metallic click sounded as the kunai collided. She couldn't believe how easy he was making this. Sure, she was barely surviving, but he could have killed her long before now.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, as he guessed her thoughts. " I could have killed you, but why waste such a fine specimen? You could become much stronger if you train with me."

"That's enough talking, so lets turn up the heat." Sakura threw 20 kunai up into the air, and held them there with chakra.

" Prepare to see a jutsu I invented myself." She sent the chakra torpedoing in the direction of Orochimaru, sending the kunai in that direction as well. They closed in on Orochimaru, as he stared emotionless at them.

All 20 of them lodged into parts of his body, even one in his eye. " I'm not done yet, Sakura Blizzard Jutsu!"

A paper bomb-wrapped kunai pierced Orochimaru's skin, and exploded on contact, detonating all of the tiny paper bombs on the other kunai at the same time.

" AUUUUUUUGGGGGG!" Screams filled the air, as Sakura saw the vile snake's body wither, then hit the ground.

" That was a good idea, using a clone like that." As the words passed Sakura's lips, she thrust her fist into the ground, and pulled the actual Orochimaru to the surface by his head.

Without giving a chance for retaliation, Sakura punched him in the gut, then slammed him to the ground with her elbow. " Super Heel Drop!"

Mimicking her master's move, Sakura crushed her chakra-infused heel into Orochimaru's gut, pushing him several feet into the ground.

A moment later, and he still hadn't moved. She had a sudden urge to poke him with a stick, then decided it was a stupid idea.

Sakura stalked out of the room, focusing her brain on an escape route. She knew he wasn't dead, but she needed to leave immediately.

Turning for one last look, her eyes gazed upon an act happening in slow speed. Orochimaru unleashed a battle cry, while holding his grass blade sword with his tongue. He charged at Sakura, and she froze with terror.

Two feet away. One foot. 6 inches. Her reflection glittered off of the sword like a mirror. Fear washed across her face, as she stared down death. She closed her eyes, as the blade was an inch from her right eye.

" RASENGAN!"

Pain burst across her nose, as she waited for the white lighted tunnel. She forced one eye open when she heard a piece of the wall crumble.

Naruto was dispelling his Rasengan the he had just unleashed into Orochimaru's side, sending him slamming into the wall. As he went flying, the blade cut open the flesh across her nose.

" Are you all right Sakura?" Naruto asked, worry in his voice. She noticed his eyes never left Orochimaru's twitching form.

" I'm fine, thanks to you," she said, looking around. " Did you come alone?"

He turned to face her. " Tsunade sent an entire search party after you. There was no way we could do anything else."

As Naruto turned back towards Orochimaru, all of his defenses switched on. " Crap, I take my eyes off of him for a second, and he's gone." BOOM!

Naruto whips around, and sees the far wall collapse. Orochimaru stands atop a giant snakes head. " I must say that you are quite a unique specimen. But so is this snake. Surely you remember it. This is the one you fought in the forest of death."

Memories flashed before Naruto's eyes. Jumping in the snakes path to save Sasuke. Getting head butted into a tree by the snake. Getting eaten by the snake. Almost becoming snake shit. Oh yeah. Its payback time.

" Sakura, you've always wanted a snake skin ninja tool bag, right?" Naruto asked.

" I think I know where you're heading with this." Sakura pulled her gloves on tight, and prepared herself for round two.

" Neji, Shikamaru, you guys take the snake. We'll take Orochimaru."

Out of the shadows, the two ninja appeared. Without hesitation, Shikamaru threw two paper bomb-wrapped kunai at the snake.

With a mere flick of its tail, it batted away the kunai. Orochimaru laughed.

" I haven't been this amused in a long time. It is quite puzzling how much you ninja underestimate my power, and the power of those who serve me." Orochimaru looked at Naruto.

" Take Sasuke for example. His power is nearing even my own. Do you honestly think you can fight him now Naruto?"

Red, hot anger burst out of every pore of Naruto's body. He screamed in rage, power flooding his mind. He couldn't think. He just had a primal urgency to hurt Orochimaru. A lot.

" SHUUUUUUUTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Sakura was terrified. In front of her eyes, Naruto transformed. Three tails of chakra appeared behind him, bathing him in a red shroud.

In a burst of speed, Naruto's fist slammed into Orochimaru, sending him toppling off the snake's head. The moment they hit the ground, Naruto made shadow clones, as Orochimaru sent a kick flying at Sakura's head.

The blow connected, and sent Sakura soaring through the air. Shikamaru caught her, and set her down onto the ground. She had been snared by Orochimaru's genjutsu, sending her into a deep slumber.

Neji turned into battle mode the second Naruto started the assault. Dodging the tail, he leapt at the snake. Venom arched through the air in a fine spray. Chakra unleashed from around his body as he cut through it, and landed on the creature's back. His hand crushed into the flesh of the reptile, and was followed up by a steady stream of chakra.

The snake collapsed, opening and closing its jaw in a feeble attempt of defense. With its chakra flow so closely intertwined with the animals life force, it slowly died there on the floor.

A resonating POOF echoed throughout the room, as Neji prepared to help Naruto. He saw Orochimaru slashing his sword at Naruto, and cutting a few clones to ribbons.

Preparing to intervene, Neji stopped, outstretching a hand in the air. He felt the presence of energy.

" Byakugan!" With a small effort of will, Neji's true sight revealed what he suspected. A wall of chakra blocked his passage.

" Neji! Help!" Shikamaru caught the nearest penguin-monster with a kick to the gut, as more tried to reach their way into the room.

A huge force of energy lashed out of Neji's palms, crushing the nearest bunch of creatures into shriveled pulps of mush. Smiling, Shikamaru reached into his ninja tool pouch.

" Asuma has been training me for this kind of situation," he said, pulling out two weapons. They looked like brass knuckles, with blades sticking off of the outer edge.

A tooth rattled to the floor, as the impact of Naruto's foot against the back of Orochimaru's head took its toll. In a rage, the fox within him clawed at his foes spine, plunging him to the ground.

Before he knew what was happening, kunai knives were in both hands, and continuously prodded Orochimaru's back. Unable to stop himself, he cried out, hatred far outweighing any control over himself.

The feeling that someone threw a bucket of water onto Naruto overwhelmed his senses.

" What the heck just happened?"

Red caught his glance. Blood. Everywhere. Realization washed over him like a cold shower as he saw Orochimaru's bloody mass of a body.

" He needed to die, yeah, he would have killed me." _Sure_, he thought to himself, _but you couldn't control your actions at all. You acted like an animal_. " SHUT UPPP!" He clasped his hands to his head.

_No one deserved to die that way. I lost control. I just murdered someone in cold blood. _

" Naruto, MOVE!"

The second his cerulean eyes met Orochimaru's, fire erupted inside of his chest, burning a hole through his mind and senses. Naruto fell to his knees as Orochimaru laughed wickedly behind him.

" So easily deceived by Genjutsu. What are they teaching you Konoha shinobi?"

His shadow seized the nearest penguin creature, as he rushed it. The shadow forced the monster to mimic his movements, when they both punched with their right hands ( or flippers) to the left of their opponents heads. Both punches missed, but Shikamaru's blade cut through the neck of the oncoming threat. As the head fell to the ground, Neji flew in a frenzy, hitting as many creatures as possible with his gentle fist.

" Neji, cover me." Shikamaru quickly ran back to Sakura's side.

" Kai! Release!" Reversing the genjutsu placed upon her, he stood up, preparing to cover her as she stood. Her eyes fluttered open, as her fist flew up and connected with Shikamaru's jaw.

" Hey, I'm on your side! Your not fighting him anymore."

Sakura sat up. " Where's… Naruto!"

His three allies all looked at once, and saw his carcass collapse to the ground, a blade sticking through the right side of his chest.

" Nooooooooooo!"

Tears burst across her face, as Neji started rotating, using up the last of his chakra to block the oncoming assailants.

" Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!" Sakura pummeled the chakra wall, the only thing stopping her from healing Naruto. Pain lanced up her arms, the trap set on the wall taking its effect.

" It will do you no good, my dear, that wall cannot be broken by mere strength." As Orochimaru said this, he pulled his blade free, and licked the blood off of the tip.

Sakura stopped, and wiped her eyes, ideas flooding her brain. " Thanks for the tip," she said, focusing for her next assault. With her surgeon-like precision, she concentrated all of her chakra into her fist, and slammed it into the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

The moment she broke through, Shikamaru was at the "snakes" throat. Both of his blades were at the back of Orochimaru's neck.

" Don't move, or I'll slit your throat." Neji just finished trying to wipe the final remains of his latest victim off of his shirt, when he uttered, " I can see your fate, you will fall by our hands."

Another bitter laugh escaped the rogue's lips, as the blade's struck home, slicing through his neck.

" Naruto!" Sakura quickly ran over to his side, unleashing her chakra in her hands. She would have to heal both sides at once in order to stop the blood loss in time.

Neji and Shikamaru checked for any sign of a pulse on Orochimaru, as they watched the huge gash in their comrade's chest close before there very eyes.

Darkness slowly drifted away, as his eyelids fluttered open. Where was he? Home? No, it was too cold. And his head was on a rock. Sakura? Fire unleashed itself from within as he remembered.

" OROCHIMARU! WHERE IS HE!"

Naruto hopped to his feet, resentment burning in his eyes, as they met the still form of his eternal rival. The man who had taken Sasuke. Who tried to take Sakura.

" I like the rage that burns in you. It intrigues me."

Orochimaru appeared, as his still form, disappeared into a puff of smoke.

" But, I tire of this game. I have decided that you aren't worthy of my strength, and are a lost cause. You couldn't even give Sasuke a good warm-up."

Naruto hung his head down, as Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura took positions at his sides. As his eyes met Orochimaru's, they were clearer, not encased in hate.

" All right, lets go Team Uzumaki!" He jabbed his fist in Orochimaru's direction, and they all flew into action.

Neji vaulted at the Sannin, gathering himself. Fists flew in a flurry, resulting in Neji elbowing Orochimaru in the jaw. The 150 pound rock Sakura threw slammed into his face, and sent him crashing into the wall.

Naruto's shadow clones fell from the ceiling, while Orochimaru staggered to his feet.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The awaiting snake swallowed all of the clones, and crashed the approaching Shikamaru into Neji.

Hand signs were weaved with incredible speed as Orochimaru made a Shadow clone for each of his opponents.

The actual snake licked it's lips, enjoying the taste of its last meal. Like a whip, the tail flicked towards the running Sakura.

Sakura's outstretched hand collided with the scaly creature's weapon, and caught it in mid stride. With an ounce of strength, Sakura pulled the snake towards her.

As it approached, she jumped, and slammed her heel into its bulky skull. A resounding crack followed, but Sakura had no time to comprehend it as she moved onto her new enemy.

Neji swept the legs out from under the nearest clone, as Naruto drove his fist into its face, breaking its nose, as blood started flowing freely.

A snake-like tongue shot out at Shikamaru, who rolled to the left while swinging his hand holding a kunai knife towards the ground. The tongue was pinned down, when Shikamaru shoved his foot halfway into the clone's stomach, making him gag and cry out in pain.

A barrage of shuriken flew towards Sakura, as unleashed a punch with raw force into the earth. A crater formed, and she dove into it, the throwing stars missing her shoulder by mere inches.

" Mists of the forgotten jutsu!"

The second Sakura finished her hand signs, mist sprouted from the ground, and covered the entire terrain. Now it was time to make the Predator the prey.

_What the heck is going on? _Naruto thought to himself. He ran towards what he thought was the wall, when the sneaking suspicion that he was being watched enveloped him. A Rasengan swirled in his hands, just tempting someone to attack.

He could see the orange of Naruto's shirt, and the fear across his face. Creeping, he made his way behind him and lashed out his hand.

An iron grip latched onto Naruto's shoulder, when a hand clamped over his mouth.

" Shut up, you idiot. You're going to get us all killed."

Shikamaru dragged him to where their team was regrouping.

" Orochimaru is out there, and we need to strike before he gets us."

" It is too late for that, you insolate brats!"

Hate spilled from every word, as Orochimaru finished his hand signs.

" Demon's containment chamber!"

Force pressed on all sides of them, crushing them inside of a chakra-formed box.

A chorus of laughs rang through the room, while Orochimaru watched the hero's feeble attempt at escape.

" Everything is going according to plan. By now, Sasuke is leading his assault on Konoha, and all of you are powerless to fight back. You see, that containment box is special. It drains the life and chakra out of its "guests". And you all have a room for eternity."

The villain rose, and waved good-bye.

" It was fun playing, little demon, but there are more pressing matters. Like helping your best friend destroy your home!"

The sounds of the penguin monsters coming through the door reached their ears, as all of the determination left Naruto. Everyone he held dear was going to die. And it was all his fault.

**To be continued…**


End file.
